Un Estudio en Sociopatía y sus Derivados
by Mizaki otonashi
Summary: AU (denle una oportunidad/laimagennoes mia ) John es un hombre bastante común, la gente lo dice, su hermana lo dice, Sherlock lo ve. -¿Lo he dicho todo bien?- , John sonrió ligeramente - Harry es la abreviación de Harriet- soltó John, aumentando su sonrisa al ver como el detective bufaba y susurraba entre dientes algo similar a "siempre hay algo más" ... y efectivamente lo había.
1. Sumario

**Un Estudio en Sociopatía y sus Derivados**

Sumario:

**AU**

-¿Desaparecer dices?- dijo la mujer que intentaba disimular su nerviosismo mientras su interlocutor lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa y masticaba lentamente un trozo de zanahoria.

\- Es eso o el hospital psiquiátrico, y sabes lo aburrido que sería eso- respondió él luego de tragar y comenzó a cortar en pequeños trozos lo que quedaba de carne en su plato, ignorando las miradas aterradas que la mujer frente a él le enviaba de vez en cuando.

-Osea que quieres que desaparezca todo sobre ti y básicamente "nazcas" en otro lugar- dijo ella confirmando y recibió un asentimiento elegante, ella sopeso sus opciones, después de todo no todos los días te contacta un hombre como aquel pidiendo sus servicios. pero no podía negarle esto a él después de todo ella le debía demasiado.

-ok, Entonces se hará- dijo ella mientras sacaba sus temblorosas manos de debajo de la mesa y tomaba su bolso para luego levantarse y salir lentamente de el gran comedor, deteniéndose sólo para escuchar una pequeña risa de el hombre sentado en la mesa y su mensaje de despedida.

-Hasta luego señorita Harriet- dijo él en tono suave, ella tan solo giro la cabeza levemente y asintió.- Hasta luego señor Lecter- dijo ella y luego de cerrar la puerta se apresuró a salir de aquella opulenta casa a todo lo que le dieron sus pies.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

John Watson era la epítome de la honestidad y un claro ejemplo de un soldado, con sus ojos expresivos , sus ridículos sacos y sus suaves expresiones. Un espécimen tradicional de hombre común, que en la opinión de Sherlock poseía todo su mérito en su espíritu aventurero, lealtad y paciencia.

\- Eso fue asombroso- exclamó John de forma asombrada mientras sus ojos reflejaban toda la admiración que sentía por sherlock luego de que este realizara la completa explicación de la deducción que había realizado de su posible compañero de apartamento. Sherlock sonrió complacido y luego de que ambos intercambiaran algunas palabras y rieran ligeramente sobre cómo la gente no solía responder de esta forma ante las deducciones del detective este preguntó mientras bajaba del taxi que los había traído hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el primer caso al que asistían juntos.

-¿Lo he dicho todo bien?- , John sonrió ligeramente - Harry es la abreviación de Harriet- soltó John, aumentando su sonrisa al ver como el detective bufaba y susurraba entre dientes algo similar a "siempre hay algo más" y le daba la espalda a el ex-soldado mientras se retiraba, perdiéndose la oportunidad de ver como los ojos del médico se tornaban suspicaces y se clavaron en la espalda del detective -si, siempre hay algo.. mi querido Sherlock- susurro John y siguió al detective, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo errónea que había sido su deducción, pero ¿quién podría culparme? después de todo solo una manotada de personas habían podido ver tras la sonrisa amable, los ojos expresivos y la apariencia inofensiva del doctor Lecter, y el figurar bajo un nombre diferente no iba a cambiar eso.

Primera Nota de autor!

1\. Perdón por el formato si se pone raro, es que la pagina me detesta

2\. Este fanfic NO es un crossover ya que a pesar de que tomare e personaje de Hannibal Lecter y sus principales características (tal vez también una que otra ocurrencia) el resto me lo inventare basándome en un libro de psicología que encontré en una caja (nah, estoy investigando no sufran)

3\. todos los personajes tienen dueñio y ninguno es mio (a excepción de uno que otro peatón OC que aparezca por ahí)

4\. dudas, inquietudes, tormentas de arenas, etc. se reciben y utilizan para mejorar esto ;D


End file.
